Extrañas Amistades
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: Un nuevo viaje ha sido deparado. El destino es nada más que Gravity Falls. Nuevas amistades con un ¿enemigo en común? Los héroes Mabel y Dipper vuelven para quedarse; mientras que Yoh y sus amigos van a conocer este peculiar lugar. Peleas, aventuras, separaciones, reconciliaciones, ¿romances?, ¿Qué les deparara el destino a este grupo de jóvenes?
1. Mi perspectiva (Introducción)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores (Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente)

Bueno antes de empezar tengo tres cosas que aclarar.

Primero: Este fic ya fue subido antes, está en proceso de edición y corrección, desde el capítulo 1 al 14, de ahí volveré a subir nuevos capítulos con la misma línea de historia, ya que espero no cambiar tantas cosas y solo aclarar algunas cosas que están confusas y corregir las faltas ortográficas.

Segundo: si no has leído este fic, no pasa nada puedes continuar leyendo normalmente ya que la historia no cambiara en gran medida.

Tercero: quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Frida521 que me ha apoyado desde el primer capítulo, en serio te agradezco todo tu apoyo, también a Princesa del Tikal y amor otaku, gracias por sus consejos que los valoro mucho; y para las personas que leen o han estado leyendo esta historia hasta este punto y a las que le van a dar una oportunidad a este fic tan extraño

No los aburro más, espero que disfruten del capitulo

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Mi perspectiva**

Mi nombre es Dipper Pines, tengo 15 años y soy de Piedmon, California. Han pasado 3 veranos desde que viví la más grande aventura de vida mí junto a mi hermana gemela Mabel en un pequeño pueblo del estado de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls, es un nombre algo extraño si no sabes la historia que esta tras él.

Cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron que iríamos a un pueblo prácticamente olvidado, creímos que nos lo pasaríamos aburridos hasta morir sin nada interesante que hacer. Vaya que estábamos equivocados, un día mientras colocaba carteles por el bosque encontré un diario donde estaba un registro de miles de criaturas paranormales que habían en el pueblo, junto a ese diario mi hermana y yo vivimos miles de aventuras diarias, resolvimos conspiraciones, peleamos contra monstruos, una organización secreta, y sobre todo resolvimos una de los mayores misterios del pueblo ¿Quién era el autor de los diarios?, pero esa es una historia demasiado larga.

Tras derrotar a un demonio triangular tuvimos que volver a nuestra cas en California. Nuestros de preocuparon de que nuestra estancia en ese lugar nos hubiera hecho mal, ya que yo y mi hermana les contamos todo lo que vivimos en el pueblo, pero ellos nos tomaron como unos locos. Tuvimos que ir a varios psicólogos por un tiempo, como era de esperarse nuestros padres no nos volver a Gravity Falls y así fue por los próximos dos años donde nuestros veranos se volvieron aburridos y monótonos por lo que Mabel y yo hicimos un trato de jamás volver a mencionar nada de Gravity Falls, para que nuestros padre nos dejaran volver. Después de eso nuestros padres parecían que reconsideraron nuestra petición, por lo que creímos que ya todo iba a mejorar

Que error, unas semanas después nuestros padre se divorciaron y se pelaban para ver con cuál de los dos no se quedaría con nosotros. Si escucharon bien, ellos no pelaron por la custodia solo querían desasearse de nosotros. Ahí es donde aparece mi tío Stanley quien negocio con nuestros padres diciéndoles que él nos cuidaría y no tendrían que pasarle ninguna manutención, con lo cual los convenció. Ese mismo año en cuanto se terminaran las clases nos mudaríamos.

Durante los siguiente meses nuestros padres iban mandando de poco a poco nuestras cosas hasta que nuestras habitaciones (ya no compartíamos desde los 13 años) hasta solo dejar una cama y una baúl en mi caso y a Mabel una armario. Estábamos de camino a Gravity Falls, por fin volveríamos a ver a nuestros viejos amigos, porque siendo sinceros ninguno tuvo lo amigos, debido a que ambos fuimos tachados como los chicos raros del colegio.

La mayoría de chicos estrían deprimidos en mi situación, pero yo no, ya supere esa parte. Supongo que de cierta forma esperaba que algo como esto pasar, mis padres discutían todo el tiempo, así que creo que es mejor que nos hayamos ido de ese infierno que se había convertido nuestro "hogar".

Por fin pude ver el letrero que nos indicaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Mire a Mabel que mantenía una sonrisa melancólica, para ella fue más difícil el ver a nuestros padres de esa forma, aun seguí deprimida y juraría que llora por la noche hasta quedarse dormida. Me siento terrible al no poder hacer nada, la abrazo y le di una palmadas en su espalda mientras ella lloraba en silencio, estoy seguro que no quiere que nuestros amigos la vean así. Según tengo entendido solo el Tío Stan y el Tío Ford, saben que nos mudaremos definitivamente con ellos. Se lo diéremos a los demás en cuando tengamos la oportunidad. Por el momento ninguno de los dos se siente capaz de hacerlo.

-tengo miedo Dip- dijo Mabel secando sus lagrimas

-hey, no te preocupes. Nuestros padres ya no nos harán más daño, ahora seremos felices y volveremos a vivir miles de aventuras en el pueblo, ya verás como todo mejorara- casi olvido decirlo, resultado de las peleas de nuestros padre Mabel y yo terminábamos golpeados por alguno de ellos- te prometo que todo estará bien

-otro incomodo abrazo de hermanos- sonreí al verla más animada

-un incomodó abrazo de hermanos- ambos sonreímos mientras decíamos- palmada

En cuanto llegamos tuvimos una cálida bienvenida por todos nuestros amigos del pueblo, hicieron una fiesta en nuestro honor, lo cual sirvió para distraernos un poco. Mabel ya parecía más calmada y se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Ya hemos está aquí una semana y debo decir que ha sido grandioso. Ahora vivimos en una casa en el pueblo, ya que la cabaña ahora le pertenece a Soos. Estos días han sido tranquilos, Mabel se la pasa con Candy y Grenda, mientras yo paso con el tío Ford. Mabel y yo ya no pensamos tan seguido sobre nuestro padre es como si nunca los hubiéramos tenido, por lo que todo ahora va bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decir que la vida nos sonríe a mi hermana y a mí.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

Hola, creo que debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, tengo 15 años y vivió a las afueras de Tokio, Japón. Esto de hablar en primera persona es muy divertido debería hacerlo más seguido. En que estaba ...ha sí, ya lo recordé. Tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Hao el cual ahora es algo así como un dios o espíritu, no se cómo describirlo por lo que diré que es una buena persona, pero de vez en cuando viene a visitarnos(cuando tiene algún problema que espera que resolvamos). Vivió con mi prometida llamada Anna y mis amigos Horo horo, Len, Tamao y Pirika. Tengo una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones como siempre soñé, desde que inicie con mi entrenamiento. Por cierto soy un shaman, una persona que conecta este mundo con el más allá.

-Yoh que estás haciendo- esa es mi prometida, se dejó crecer un poco su cabello rubio bajo sus hombros aunque su mirada sigue dándome miedo

-nada Anita

-ya te dije que no me llames así, solo vine a decirte que la comida estará lista en unos minutos

-gracias, voy en seguida

Vi como entraba en la casa mientras yo seguí viendo las nubes. Una de ellas parecía tener la forma de ser una persona de cabello largo que se aproximaba hacia mí.

-¡despierta pedazo de idiota!- grito cerca de mi oído por lo que también grite y me aparte

-eso duele nii-san- me queje mientras mis oídos silbaban-

-al menos así pones atención-

-sucedió algo- pregunte, no es que no quisiera ver a mi hermano pero era raro tenerlo por aquí

-necesito que tú y los idiotas a los que llamas amigos me hagan un favor

-que haces aquí Hao- me gire a donde escuche la voz y estaban todos las personas con las que vivía paradas en la puerta quedaba al patio

-solo venia de visita cuñadita

-di rápido lo que quieres- dijo Len, de brazos cruzados

-bueno, necesito que viajen a Norte América a investigar algo-

-que hiciste ahora Hao- Anna no se veía muy feliz que digamos, no entiendo porque todos odian a mi hermano.

Bueno intento matarnos y conquistar el mundo en el pasado, pero ha cambiado un poco.

-esta vez no hice nada, en ese continente-parece que esto es algo serio, será divertido-dejando de lado lo que hago o deje de hacer, sucede que hay o hubo un demonio ahí con los mismos propósitos que yo, pero fue contenido, quiero que averigüen sobre el-

-cuál es el truco

-no hay truco

-entonces porque te importa tanto nii-san- dijo mientras me paraba para entrar

-pues como sabes inútil copia mía, ahora soy el Shaman King así que debo vigilar a todos los seres vivientes de este mundo…

-tradúcelo por favor- le corta Len

Hao frunció el seño- es probable que este "ser" tenga poderes similares a los míos, así que quiero saber sobre el por si intenta enfrentarme-y hizo una pausa- y no quiero que lo que sea que haya ahí tome mi lugar

-ese es el motivo- pregunte yo con una sonrisa- claro que iremos será divertido no lo creen- regrese a ver a mis amigos los cuales no lucían muy seguros

-iremos-dijo Anna- pero solo porque es mejor tener a un idiota controlado en el trono que a un idiota desconocido

Todos asintieron de forma automática, bien haremos un viaje será muy divertido conoceremos nuevos amigos.

-a donde hay que ir- pregunto Len

-es un pueblo leñador en el estado de Oregón…..mm si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Gravity Falls, y tendrán que quedarse ahí una temporada algo larga

-bien, llevaremos lo necesario- dijo Anita

-tengan su vuelo sale mañana a primera hora-le entro los boletos y pasaportes- ah casi lo olvido, bajo ninguna circunstancia hagan un trato con el- tal y como vino mi hermano desapareció

Esto se pondrá interesante, me pregunto qué clase de pueblo será Gravity Falls

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Notas Finales: solo para aclarar, el fic tendrá solo por este capítulo doble narrador, por lo general será un solo personaje el que narra por capitulo para no confundir a nadie

Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia

Perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica o error en la redacción pese a que lo he revisado para corregir ese tipo de errores.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, y me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes pero el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada.

Bye


	2. Capitulo 1: El inicio de la Aventura

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a autores Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente.

N/A: Antes de empezar de aquí en adelante cuando se de una conversación entre más de dos personajes se pondrá el nombre del personaje antes del dialogo, si dentro de un dialogo ese encuentra paréntesis significa lo que está pensando el personaje. Esta aclaración es para futuros capítulos

Disfruten su lectura

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Capitulo 1: El inicio de la Aventura**

Pov. Yoh

Después de unas horas y un largo viaje, por fin llegamos al aeropuerto en California, había muchas personas siendo recibidas por sus familiares otros que hablaban por teléfono, tristes, enojados, apurados, emocionados, alegres, me recordaba a una escuela todos parecían niños al momento de sonar el timbre para salir del instituto.

Pasamos por unas máquinas y unas personas revisaron nuestro equipaje, "Protocolos de seguridad" fue como los llamo Manta al ver que mostrábamos resistencia a los guardias, ya que nos detuvieron por transportar armas, bueno solo Len y yo porque eran nuestros objetos para realizar la posesión de objetos, no podían quitárnosla así como así, bueno el dialogo nunca fue el fuerte de Len ni el de Ana, así que las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

Después de un largo rato en el que nos tuvieron sentados en un cuarto con rejas nos dejaron libres y pudimos reunirnos con los demás a las afueras del inmenso aeropuerto, fue muy divertido, conocí a un sujeto que tenía una cicatriz desde uno de sus ojos hasta más arriba del mentón, era muy agradable incluso nos explicó cómo hacer nudos y encontrar puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad, realmente fue una interesante y divertida experiencia.

Esto me recuerda un poco a la primera vez que viajamos a Estados Unidos, aunque me alegra que esta vez el avión no haya sufrido daños en el motor y estuviéramos a punto de morir.

Lo positivo de esta ves es que sabemos exactamente a donde nos estábamos dirigiendo, así que sería mucho más fácil poder resolver este problema y….volver a Japón.

-según las indicaciones de Hao deberíamos de coger un autobús que nos dejara en el pueblo- Manta está revisando un mapa mientras señalaba la parada de autobuses

-lo mejor sería ir a buscar ese autobús lo más pronto posible para no perder tiempo en esta "misión"-

Estábamos a menos de una hora de llegar a nuestro nuevo "hogar", no podía contener la emoción y eso se notaba ya que tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Sería lindo poder conocer este nuevo lugar, a pesar de lo que nii-san dijo, de que sería peligroso estoy seguro que juntos lo superaremos.

Estaba muy aburrido sentado a la ventana casi en la última fila, lo raro es que no había casi nadie de gente y por lo que dijo Manta debería haber mucho turistas ya que están de vacaciones. Todos estaban en un asiento individual la mayoría estaban dormidos. Claro menos Anna, Len y yo. Supongo que a ninguno se nos dan esas cosas en los viajes y más cuando vamos a un lugar por primera vez.

Pude ver por mi ventana un letrero que decía "Welcome to Gravity Falls" o como seria en español Bienvenidos a…Caída de Gravedad? Vaya que nombre más genial, ya quiero que lleguemos y el autobús parece ir más lento, solté una ligera risa ya que por la emoción y por el hecho de moverme de un asiento a otro hicieron que despertara a los demás antes de volver a mi asiento.

Hay veces como esta que me alegra que Anna nos haya abandonado en Inglaterra por unos días cuando fuimos unos días a visitar a Lyserg, gracias a eso entendíamos el inglés y así con algunos otros idiomas. Abrí una de las ventanas dejando entrar el aire y logre divisar a unas extrañas criaturas muy bajitas y trepadas en un árbol por fracciones de segundo. Me sorprendió un poco, pero lo pase por alto, no puedo negar que me resulto extraños pero prefiero no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Al poco tiempo bajamos del autobús, nuestra primera impresión del pueblo fue muy grata todos parecían ser amigables. El pueblo era muy lindo y me agradaba aún más el que estuviera alejado de la ciudad. Por un momento sentí una energía maligna la cual se desvaneció al instante, regrese a ver a los demás pero ellos parecían no haberla sentido ¿me pregunto que encontraremos en este lugar?

Jamás pensé que habría una casa tan grande en un pueblo tan pequeño. La mansión que estaba en la colina era inmensa por no decir que se veía espectacular desde donde estábamos. Hao había hecho una casa a las afueras del pueblo, muy parecida a la pensión donde vivimos en Funbari, incluso estaba en una zona alejada del ruido típico de una ciudad moderna aunque en este casa era un pueblo lejano a todas esas cosas.

-joven Yoh la comida está servida- Tamao era como una hermana menor para mí, era muy tímida casi siempre y por lo general siempre estaba sonrojada o nerviosa, supongo que es parte de su forma de ser

-voy en un momento- hable desde mi cuarto, estaba acomodando todo lo que había traido para este viaje

Tendría a acostumbrarme a este tipo de cuartos ya que las puertas son distintas por no decir que estas camas son altas y no se recogen, por suerte cada quien tiene su cuarto, ya me imagino a Horo horo y Len compartiendo habitación, no creo que la casa resista sus "muestras de efecto violentas", ya saben cosas de mejores amigos.

Después de comer a nuestro estilo (charlas amigables, bromas, peleas, golpes, comida volando, gritos, etc.). Tuve que ir a dormir estaba cansado y mañana empezaríamos a buscar lo que sea que haya en este pueblo que preocupe tanto a nii-san como para mandarnos hasta aquí.

Tuve que salir en la mañana a recorrer los alrededores desde la madrugada, es decir, correr por todo el lugar con pesas de unas 50 lb en mis brazos y piernas, no puedo creer que no haya pasado ni un día y Anna ya me haya puesto a entrenar, por suerte hoy solo tendría que correr mañana empezarían los demás ejercicios, bueno esperaba que no haya traído ninguno de sus "artefactos de tortura" o mi cuerpo no va a sobrevivir esta semana.

Aprovechando fui a conocer a algunos habitantes del lugar. Conocía a un señor que se llamaba Tanto Extraño pero me pareció muy normal, también a una señora con un problema en su parpado puesto que esta no se abría le decían Linda Susan, a un señor extraño Toby Decidido, al que parecía ser el alcalde del lugar Tyler Rueda-Bueno, también estaba ese leñador que hacía honor a su nombre Varonil Dan, en fin muchas personas curiosas y bastante amigables, si este lugar me gustaba cuando llegamos, ahora me gusta mucho más están diferente y único que no puedo esperar para descubrir que secretos tiene, empezando por la presencia que describió nii-san.

Pase una hora estaba recorriendo la cuidad pero ya estaba por caer la noche así que me adentre en el bosque, mas por una corazonada que me decía que debía ir por ahí. Siguiendo mi instinto entre a los arbusto encontrando un camino que hace mucho no se utilizaba por lo crecida que estaba la hierba.

Llegue a una zona donde la vegetación parecía disminuir, es extraño que de pronto pase eso por lo que me puse alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Seguí el camino, con cada paso sentía que me debilitaba, y el cansancio iba dominando mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis movimientos fueran torpes y lentos; supuse que serían las pesas que tenía pensé que eran por pero después de parar un rato de detenerme y descansar esa sensación no se iba.

-Amidamaru- lo llame y apareció a mi lado- podrías ir por los muchachos tengo un mal presentimiento…

-claro amo- accedió y tal y como vino desapareció.

Amidamaru era mi espíritu acompañante, un samurái de hace 600 años. Hemos sido amigos desde que lo ayude a terminar con sus tareas pendiente en este mundo para que lograra alcanzar el descanso eterno, pero decidió quedarse a mi lado.

Mientras más avanzaba más cansancio sentía, esto solo me había pasado una vez, pero fue hace mucho. En un entrenamiento que tuve con mi abuelo, me topé con un shaman algo extraño, el cual era capaz de drenar tu energía y absorberla para su benefició. Pare cuando sentía que mis piernas no me respondían, quería seguir estaba seguro que había algo importante ahí adelante, saque las pesas de mis piernas y brazos. Intenten llegar a lo que sea que producía esa energía, usando los pocos árboles que había en esa zona como soporte. Encontrándome con una extraña estatua de piedra con forma triangular con un solo ojo, en uno de sus puntas tenía un sombrero de copa y un moño en la base. Estuve a punto de tocarlo pero algo a mi espalda me lo impidió, juraría que vi a unos pequeños humanos acercarse a mí. Intente volver a pararme puesto que seo lo que sea con lo que me golpearon me había dejado en el suelo. No logre pararme y mis ojos empezaron a fallarme, un repentino mareo llego a mi cuerpo y luego todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nota Finales: bueno primero me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado, estuve muy ocupada con las clases. Si todavía hay alguien que lea esto les agradezco por leer al final de cada capítulo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Si hay algún error ortográfico o de redacción, les pido disculpas intento hacer lo mejor posible para evitarlo.

También voy ir poniendo pequeñas de explicaciones para las personas que no se hayan visto algunas de las series, sobre todo cuando haga referencia a un aspecto de la historia de alguna de ellas.

Este capítulo está más centrado, como se dieron cuenta estaba más centrado en Yoh Asakura, y creo conveniente poner algunos datos del anime y el manga para facilitar la comprensión de este fic:

Primero, el anime/manga de Shaman King, se trata de una competencia a nivel mundial entre shamanes, el motivo o premio es el de poder ser el Shaman King y el portador de los Grandes Espíritus convirtiéndose en un ser omnipotente y omnisciente.

Se harán menciones de esto como datos y conversaciones entre algunos personajes. Ya que como parte de este torneo se realizan dos viajes, uno en el que recorren Norteamérica y otro donde viajan a una isla.

Shaman: Es aquella persona que se pone en trance para poder ser el vínculo directo de deidades, espíritus del más allá, o fantasmas. Ellos toman prestados aquellos poderes para poder curar enfermedades o dar opiniones sabias sobre el gobierno de una comunidad, actualmente siguen existiendo en nuestro mundo aunque cada vez son más escasos. Existen familias poderosas que se han dedicado a este tipo de trabajos por siglos, como El Clan Asakura y La Dinastía Tao.

Poder Espiritual: Es una palabra japonesa que se utiliza para referirse a la cantidad de energía que un shaman posee.

Posesión de Almas: Es cuando un shaman introduce un espíritu dentro de su cuerpo, fusionándose así las almas del shaman y la del espíritu. Esta técnica permite al shaman reproducir las técnicas, los conocimientos y demás del espíritu en su cuerpo.

Posesión de Objetos: Es una técnica utilizada por los shamanes para poseer un objeto con el alma de un espíritu. El objeto debe tener alguna relación con el espíritu. Por ejemplo, para Amidamaru (Samurái), el objeto más indicado sería Harusame (Su Espada). Cuando se realiza la posesión, el objeto irradia poder espiritista, dependiendo del poder espiritul que le quede al shaman. Además cambia su forma ligeramente, dependiendo tanto del espíritu como del shaman.

Y por si alguno no sabe nii-san es un término japonés para decir hermano mayor, Yoh lo usa para referirse a Hao (a pesar de ser gemelos) más para molestarlo ya que en un principio no le gustaba que lo llamen con familiaridad.

Eso es todo por este capítulo, hasta la próxima

Bye


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo al extranjero

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a autores Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo al extranjero**

 **Pov. Mabel**

Vaya bueno esto será un poco raro para mí. ¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Mabel Pines! Creo que tengo que ir contando lo que me pase. Veamos hoy fue un gran día, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban y los gnomos robaban cestas de comida de algunos turistas desprevenidos. Fui con mi hermano y mis amigas a las piscinas del pueblo, pasamos todo el día ahí, jugando y nadando, hasta Dipper recibió una llamada por parte del tío Ford y ni lo pensó antes de salir corriendo de la piscina, hasta casi termina olvidando que solo estaba en bañador.

Con mis amigas seguimos jugando en la piscina hasta que empezamos a tener hambre, nos secamos y comimos algo antes de regresar. Era alrededor de la tres de la tarde cuando le llame a mi tío Stan, para ir pedirle permiso de quedarme a dormir en la casa de Grenda. ¡Noche de chicas!

-¿estás emocionada Mabel?- pregunto Grenda

-claro, ¿quién no lo estaría?, es nuestra primera pijamada en mucho tiempo, ¡ya no puedo espera! - no puede evitar gritar lo último, en serio extrañaba estar con mis amigas-

-sí, pero primero tendremos que comprar algunas bocadillos para la noche que nos espera- Candy saco una libreta rosa, con mucha brillantina y escrito su nombre con lentejuelas y pegatinas de murciélagos y animales raros, me encanta su estilo -

-claro vamos, que la noche es joven y hay que aprovecharla- dije con mucha emoción contenida en mi voz-

Nos dirigimos a la tienda que antes estaba embrujada, ahora ha vuelto a la vida, literalmente un conocido del tío Stan la compro y ahora es uno de los lugares con más gente de todo Gravity Falls.

Pasamos hablando de sobre nuestros planes para este verano, esperábamos que este año también vayamos a dañar trampas para turistas, o salir del pueblo al parque acuático, sus toboganes son los mejores, según lo que nos contó el oficial Durland.

También les hable sobre un curso de repostería que tome y el evento que tendríamos el sábado como clausura, ellas me ofrecieron su ayuda para decorar mi puesto y vender mis pasteles, por supuesto que acepte, seria tal y como en los viejos tiempo, como cuando me obsesione con ese chico de las marionetas, vaya que sería de ese chico, de seguro sigue besando sus manos.

En la tienda cada una fue a coger lo que creía más conveniente para esta noche Candy y Grenda fueron en busca de películas y juegos para entretenernos, mientras que la gran Mabel iría por la comida.

Me encontraba en una encrucijada, intentando decidir entre llevar papas o doritos, pase más de quince minutos antes de escoger dos bolsas de ambos, hoy sería una gran noche así que ¿porque no alocarse un poco? Estaba por irme a otra sección hasta que escuche como se abría la puerta, no sé por qué pero me detuve y regrese a ver a la puerta. Donde estaba un lindo chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una lista es sus manos. De seguro pensaran ¿Mabel es tu oportunidad de conseguir novio? Pero déjenme decirles que en estos pocos años he madurado un poco, tuve que aprender a las malas que no todos los chicos son lo que parecen.

Después de un rato que regrese a la caja para esperar a mis amigas y pagar tos lo volví a ver pero él no parecía no haberse movido desde que entro, solo miraba la lista que tenía en sus manos y luego a los pasillos de la tienda, se notaba que estaba algo perdido así que me acerque ayudarlo.

-¡Hola!- salude haciendo que se asuste y de un ligero brinco hacia atrás, que divertido- soy Mabel tengo 15 años y un cerdito- estaba con una de mis sonrisas más calmadas aunque riéndome por dentro ya que no decía esa frase hace mucho, esperaba que se alejara pero me devolvió la sonrisa-

-hola Mabel mi nombre es Yoh- tenía un acento algo extraño- también tengo 15 años, pero no tengo un cerdito

Solté una risita, este chico me agradaba mucho- pues no te preocupes puedo compartir a Pato- saque una foto de mi billetera en la que estaba con pato con las gafas de BBF

-Pato, es un gran nombre para un cerdito- se quedó observando la foto un rato- aunque se ve que es muy feliz, debes ser muy buena con el-

-claro Pato es mi mejor amigo- guarde la foto, y seguí hablando con el chico, no parecía incomodarle- ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Eres nuevo en Gravity Falls? o ¿solo vienes de paso?

-soy nuevo en el pueblo, de hecho acabo de mudarme-paso su mano por su nuca, parecía algo nervioso, soltó un suspiro cerrando los antes de sonreír con gran tranquilidad- ¿Qué hay de ti?, vives aquí o eres turista-regreso su vista hacia mi haciendo que ahora yo me pusiera nerviosa-

-de hecho me mude hace poco también, pero no es mi primera vez en el pueblo, ya he estado aquí antes-le conté viendo al techo, me dio algo de nostalgia al recordar mi primera vez en el pueblo-

-tienes suerte, parece un lugar agradable- regreso a ver su la lista que tenía en sus manos-

-¿necesitas ayuda?- le pregunte ya que en serio parecía extraviado en la tienda-

-eh si de hecho no domino tan la escritura en este idioma- soltó una ligera risa y me acerco la lista que tenía en sus manos- eh sé que no te conozco pero te molestaría ayudarme-

-wow eres extranjero, aunque hablas bien este idioma ¿de dónde eres?- la cogí la lista sonriendo para ver las cosas debía comprar- claro que te ayudo, será un placer hacerlo eh…por cierto ¿cómo te llamas extraño?-dije con un tono de broma, que torpe que soy hablando con alguien sin preguntarle su nombre-

Empezó a reír un poco al igual que yo, admito que su risa es muy contagiosa- lo siento soy muy distraído, me presento soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura vengo de Japón- respondió haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza-

-¡en serio! Vaya he escuchado que en Japón tienen tiendas inmensas ¿eso es cierto?- le hice señas para que me siguiera mientras apuntaba a un canasto

\- no conozco todo Japón, pero te puedo asegurar que en Tokio hay tiendas que son edificios completos-abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazar algo muy grande riendo mientras lo hacía-

Cogió el canasto y me siguió por los pasillos, yo le pasa algunas cosas que entendía de la lista puesto que se notaba que la persona que lo escribió dominaba casi por completo mi idioma, aunque tenía algunos errores de redacción muy típicos de hecho, lo que me hacía saber que no era de aquí era la forma particular que tenían las letras.

-qué crees que diga aquí- le mostré la lista- chocolate o colorante- puse mi mano en mi mentón mientras regresa mi vista a mi nuevo amigo-

-estoy casi seguro que es chocolate, ya que no creo que Tamao necesite colorante- respondió con una sonrisa-

-por cierto, vives con tus padres- pregunte, en realidad quería saber quién era es Tamao, puesto que si tenía novia, debería dejar mis "coqueteos", o bueno no debería hacerme falsas esperanzas, este chico es muy agradable pero debo mantener mi compostura-

-no, ellos siguen viviendo en mi ciudad natal, de hecho no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en el pueblo-

-entonces vives solo- quería que me dijera quien rayos era esa chica

-no, claro que no, vivo con mis amigos

-(genial)- pensé, si no tenía novia era algo bueno para mí- por cierto si quieres puedo mostrarte el pueblo- ya estábamos formados para pagar la cuenta yo con mis bocadillos y el con sus compras

-en serio- vi como su sonrisa se agrandaba, solo asentí de la misma manera- gracias, seria de mucha ayuda

-no es nada, me gusta ayudar a los demás ¿te parece si nos reunimos el sábado?-

-mmm no creo que haya problema-parecía que estaba intentando recordar algo-

-¡Mabel!- gritaron Candy y Grenda, había olvidado que por completo que estaba con ellas-

-chicas- le hice señas con la mano sin salir de la fila-

-mira lo que encontramos para tu evento del sábado- me mostraron unos moldes muy bonitos de animales-

-son muy tiernos chicas- no deje de sonreír mirando los recipientes que habían traído, cuando caí en cuanta de una cosa ¡Casi olvido lo que iba a hacer el sábado! Golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano-

-¿cómo?, si no has hablado de nada más que de eso durante toda la semana- Candy me miraba de forma inquisitoria-

-j creo que lo pase por alto-mire de reojo al chico que tenía a mi lado- por cierto él es Yoh, viene de Japón y es muy amigable- vi como mis amigas lo examinaron de pies a cabeza, por lo que él se puso algo nervioso- ellas son mis amigas Candy y Grenda

-un gusto conocerlas- levanto su mano e inclino levemente la cabeza, para pasar todo lo que necesitaba por la caja registradora y para poder pagar

Nosotras también pasamos nuestras golosinas, películas y juegos, aunque Candy y Grenda sonreían de forma ¿extraña?

-mmm rayos ahora que hare- murmuraba en lo bajo ya que no quería cancelarle

\- no te preocupes si estas ocupada, podríamos ir cualquier otro momento-

-¡ya se! Que te parece si vienes al evento del sábado, después de la venta te mostrare todo el pueblo – si sé que parece que nunca escucho a las personas cuando hablan parece es mi manera de buscar soluciones, ¡Al estilo Mabel!

-claro, sería un gusto… te molesta si llevo a unos amigos- regrese a ver de reojo a Candy y Grenda que estaban terminando de pagar sus compras-

-no hay problema, mientras más personas mejor, será a las afueras de la biblioteca del pueblo

-claro, pero como notaras todavía me pierdo un poco en este pueblo, podrías decirme cómo puedo llegar- se notaba algo avergonzado por eso solo hizo que aumentara mi sonrisa-

-no te preocupes, tu solo llega a este punto, yo mandare a mi hermano para que te lleve, la verdad no soy muy buena dando indicaciones- me rasque la nuca con algo de torpeza- por cierto ten este es mi número, por si te pierdes o pasa algo-le mostré mi teléfono mas precisamente la parte interna de la carcasa donde tenía anotado mi número, fue una estrategia que mi hermano me dio para no olvidármelo.

-gracias, como es tu hermano- saco su celular y empezó a teclear, supongo que registrando un nuevo contacto-

-es fácil reconocerlo, es igual a mí pero con el pelo corto y siempre lleva una gorra con un pino

-bien…- marco su celular y se lo puso en su oído

Al rato empezó a sonar la canción de Ice Cream de MGO, que era el tono de mi celular. Lo lleve a mi oigo y conteste.

-hola-

Escuche una risita tanto del teléfono como del chico que estaba en mi frente

-este es mi número, creo que es más rápido que estarlo escribiendo- hablo por el celular

-ya se hare la próxima vez que consiga un numero –respondí acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

\- ¿a qué hora te parece que nos encontremos?

-yo estaré organizando todo desde las 8, pero la exposición empieza a las 9:30 y termina entre las 2 de la tarde

-mm ¿te parece bien a las 10?

-claro, yo le diré a Dipper

Ambos colgamos el celular y empezamos a reír

-eso fue divertido

-si ya lo creo

Volvió a sonar una canción, creo que era American Idiot. Me hizo una señal para que lo espere, miro el número y sonrió antes de contestar

-hola- tuve que tapar mis oídos mientras el alejaba el aparato del suyo por el grito que pego la persona del otro lado de la línea

 _-Yoh ¿demonios estas? Ya han pasado dos horas desde que fuiste a hacer ese simple mandado_

-esto es una grabación, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono- soltó una risita mientras ponía una melodía en el celular

-¿quién es?- pregunte intentado aguantar la risa por lo que parecía que la persona al otro lado de la línea empezaba a molestarse

\- un amigo, se llama Len… -sonrió antes de volver a contestar o más bien apagar la música y alejar el teléfono de su oído ya que el grito que dio la otra persona se escucharía hasta la cabaña el misterio

-que sucede Len, pues si acabo de salir del local, si si, espera no me pongas con…hola… si todo está en orden, no estoy intentando escapar, que pero porque… bien Anna, si pero porque lo escribiste en… claro pero si ya tenía- se quedó callado un momento antes de decir- si lo entiendo regresare pronto, bien estoy allí en… ¿5 minutos? eso es imposible, está bien, nos vemos- colgó con un suspiro

-todo en orden- pregunte

-eh, claro, tengo que irme- miro el reloj de la tienda- creo que lograre hacerlo

-bueno nos vemos luego-me despedí con la mano cuando empezó a alejarse

-adiós gracias por todo- salió corriendo a una gran velocidad

Este chico es raro, no raro que Dippy y sus paranoias si un raro lindo. Sentí como se tiraban encima de mí y caían al suelo como consecuencias

-Mabel no puedo creerlo, conseguiste el número de ese chico- Grenda estaba sacudiéndome mientras Candy daba vueltas alrededor de ambas

-jaja Grenda no puedo respirar- de inmediato me soltó, mis dos amigas me veían expectantes- se los contare en la pijamada- respondió para dejar un poco de misterio al asunto- y espero que me ayuden a preparar todo para el Sábado, ahora tengo otra razón para que todo salga perfecto.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Notas Finales:**

Buenos días/tardes/noches

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdón si tiene alguna falta ortográfica o error de redacción.

No tengo gran cosa que decir sobre este capítulo, solo preguntarle si ¿les gustaría que Yoh y Mabel tengan algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad? Esto no afectara en si a la historia pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

Intentare subir el siguiente capítulo entre mañana y el sábado.

Gracias por leer esta historia y nos leemos

¡Bye!


	4. Capítulo 3: La venta de pasteles

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes de Gravity Falls como de Shaman King no son míos, pertenecen a los autores Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Capítulo 3: La Venta de pasteles**

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

El reloj que se encontraba ubicado en la entrada de la biblioteca empezó a sonar. Indicando que ya eran las 12 del día, las personas que estaban en aquella pequeña feria gastronómica podían notarlo, ya que el sol estaba en su punto más alto y el calor ere sofocante.

Uno de los puestos era el que más resaltaba, no solo por su curioso y único decorado, sino porque era el único puesto atendido en su totalidad por adolescentes. El puesto de "Las Delicias de Pato" era el que más clientela estaba teniendo, cómo no hacerlo teniendo a unos chicos muy amables atendiéndoles. Además de que los pasteles estaban deliciosos y a un muy buen precio

Mabel estaba atendiendo a los clientes junto a sus amigas y otras dos chicas que habían venido acompañando su nuevo amigo. ¿Cómo paso eso?

Simplemente, Yoh no había podido convencer a su prometida de dejarlo ir a la feria sin que todos los demás fueran con él, por el incidente con aquellos hombrecillos. Por lo que ahora todos estaban ayudándole con aquel puesto que ni era suyo, pero eso no le molestaba, sino que como siempre Anna estaba controlando todo lo que pasaba ahí y como todos sabe: donde manda capitán no habla marinero.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, por lo que al terminar ya iban a hacer las 5:30 pm. Estaban ya recogiendo todo lo que habían usado durante ese día ya que los tíos de los gemelos Pines no tardarían en llegar.

-como les fue- pregunto Ford bajando de la camioneta

-bien tío, de hecho vendimos todos- Mabel estiro sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras

-¿Dejaron algo para nosotros chicos?- pregunto Wendy al momento que terminamos de subir los estantes en la camioneta.

-claro que si- Mabel saco de debajo de la mesa un pastel muy peculiar, ella se quedó viéndolo por un momento, ya que no recordaba haberlo hecho ese diseño en ninguno de sus pasteles, para evitar preocupar a los demás intento fingir que nada pasaba- es para celebrar que la venta haya sido un éxito

Aunque eso no pudo evitar que tanto Ford como Dipper se dieran cuenta del peculiar diseño del fondant, a cada uno sin excepción se le entrego un pedazo con el símbolo que les correspondía en el círculo de invocación de Bill. A los que no formaban parte de ella, tenían otro peculiar diseño que igualmente llamaba la atención. Lo que resulto más interesante para ambos fue que el castaño japonés le toco el triángulo amarrillo, además el comportamiento que este tuvo al recibirlo, se quedó brevemente observándolo antes de tomarlo.

 _Si tan solo en ese momento hubieran actuado, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas. El deseo de evadir al destino es tentador, más aun posible cuando no se conoce que sucederá._

Alrededor de media hora después los adolescentes se habían quedado solos, conversaban animadamente entre ellos, conociéndose y pasando un agradable momento juntos, a pesar de las diferencias entre sus personalidades.

 _Después de todo… siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Este lugar es oscuro y aburrido, lo bueno es que ya no tendré que estar mucho tiempo en él. Al menos eso espero. Podría ir planeando mi venganza con los Pines, sobre todo con Seis Dedos y Pino, no pienso dejar que vuelvan a humillarme de estar forma. Ya verán si creyeron que el Raromagedon fue malo, les haré que eso solo paresa un lindo sueño comparado a lo que haré, ya que NADIE SE METE CON BILL CIPHER_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Notas Finales:**

Hola a todas las personitas que aun hayan leído este fanfic después de tanto tiempo.

Lamento mucho haber abandonado esta historia. Realmente hace mucho que deje de escribir por falta de tiempo.

Si el capítulo es tan corto, es porque me costó demasiado escribirlo y al final decidí dejarlo de esta forma para que no tenga mucho relleno. (Es una especie de unión entre lo que antes era el capítulo 4 y 5)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de todo, perdón si tiene alguna falta ortográfica o error de redacción.

En unos minutos más subo lo que antes era el capítulo 6 el cual está dividido en 3 partes, así que subiré una de las partes junto a este capitulo. Espero igual lo lean.

Les agradezco enormemente por leer esta historia.

¡Bye!


	5. Capitulo 4: Sueños (Dipper)

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes de Gravity Falls como de Shaman King no son míos pertenecen, a los autores Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Capítulo 4: Sueños**

 **Parte 1: Dipper**

 _En un principio lo único que podía presenciarse en ese espacio era oscuridad, una terrible oscuridad que llenaba de incertidumbre y temor al joven Pines. Apenas, lograba percibir el sonido de sus pasos torpes en lo que parecía ser asfalto, sin un rumbo fijo. Solo podía caminar, le daba seguridad la sensación de estar acercando a alguna parte._

 _De pronto choco con algo que le hizo caer al suelo, logro incorporarse mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tomar forma, dándole vista a un lugar que el castaño conocía bien, "Piedmont". Las calles eran como las recordaba, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su antigua residencia entrando en esta, sin mirar como a sus espaldas todo volvía a perder color._

 _-¿Mabel? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- pregunto buscando a alguno por el lugar._

 _Los ruidos en el patio le hicieron salir de ese lugar, encontrándose a su familia y amigos de Gravity Falls en una fiesta, parpadeo confundido sin comprender lo que estaba pasando._

 _-¡Dipp! Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo, ¡ven que te estábamos esperando!- El joven fue llevado por su hermana hacia sus tíos y padres quienes le felicitaron por su cumpleaños y triunfo en el ¿Concurso?_

 _Dipper no daba créditos a lo que veía, hasta las criaturas del bosque estaban en ese lugar. Retrocedió apartándose de todos pellizcando su brazo, eso no podía ser real._

 _-Que desconfiado eres hasta en tus sueños, vaya Pino deberías al menos relajarte aquí- se escuchó un voz a lo lejos, girándose rápidamente – ¿No es esto lo que querías?... yo pensaba que estrella fugaz era la soñadora._

 _Una silueta se forma frente a él, sabía que era un humano pero aun si pudiera tener en frente a todas las personas del mundo, se le hubiera hecho imposible poder identificar a la sombra. ._

 _-Mira, todo esto puede llegar a ser tuyo Pino, solo debes evitar meterte en mi camino, será fácil considerando tu gran intelecto – hablo con cierta burla manteniendo una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Nunca te ayudaría Cipher, deja en paz ese cuerpo y enfréntame como deberías hacerlo – no se dejó intimidar, pero al parecer su respuesta solo molesto al demonio_

 _Un chasquido de dedos fue suficiente para que el panorama cambiara notablemente. Ya no era el alegre y colorido paisaje de hacer rato, sino estaba en una oscura habitación, donde se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser sangre. Temeroso de lo que podría encontrar solo siguió el rastro encontrándose con cuerpos tirados en el suelo, el olor metálico de la sangre le hizo sentir nauseas, intentando no mostrar su expresión de temor al lograr reconocer a varios de los cuerpos. Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón latía de forma más rápida y respiraba agitadamente._

 _-eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes donde no te llaman - no podía verlo, el resonar de esa voz juguetona en su cabeza le hizo apretar las manos- tu familia, amigos, conocidos… todos morirán. Lo mejor es que - dijo el demonio soltó una risa maliciosa - que tu podrías evitar esto. Si me haces caso... ninguno tendría que morir._

 _Dos manos en sus hombros le impidieron moverse. A pesar de que todo fuera un sueño, esa imagen no se podía quitar de la mente del contrario. Estaba aterrado de lo que podría hacer el demonio, debía despertar, avisarle a su tío lo antes posible._

 _-Que ingenuo eres niño... seis dedos no puede ayudarte, los años pasan, cada vez se hace más débil, incluso poseerlo ahora sería un perdida de energía. Su mente es valiosa, pero tú tienes una gran parte de sus secretos._

 _Estaba por añadir algo pero una voz, distinta le impidió hablar, le resultaba extrañamente familiar._

 _Es una criatura peligrosa, si realmente sigues tu propio juicio terminaras lastimando a los demás. Ya es hora que el juego comience._

 _Miro a sus lados intentando descubrir de quien era esa voz, escuchando la risa del demonio resonar en todo el lugar._

 _-Piénsalo Pino… No pido mucho… solo quiero el dije que lleva Ford siempre colgando de su cuello. A cambio no tocare a este pueblo. Es un trato justo- soltó una risa divertida al notar que el humano lo estaba considerando._

 _Dejo al contrario tomando su forma habitual poniéndose frente a él._

 _-Espero que lo consideres pronto, cada segundo cuenta. Recuerda la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma. Compra oro, ¡adiós!- chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo del lugar._

El castaño despertó gritando, como si despertara de una pesadilla, con la respiración agitada intentando convencerse de que era solamente un sueño. Pero… ¿Si no lo era? ¿Realmente Bill seguía vivo? ¿Debería contárselo a alguien? Suspiro al levantarse de la cama, bajo a la cocina al darse cuenta que aún no amanecía. Se sirvió un vaso con agua intentando calmarse y procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Tardo un rato antes de poder calmar su miedo. Esos minutos le sirvieron para poder pensar con más calma sobre su sueño, primero quería confirmar su sospechas sobre si Bill había regresado o no. Tendría que ir al bosque y preguntar a las criaturas que habitaban en este si habían visto algún comportamiento sospechoso de cualquier ser en el bosque o alguna peculiaridad en general.

Pese a querer negarse a creer que tendría que enfrentarse al demonio, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar. En caso de lograr confirmar la presencia de Cipher en Gravita Falls, solo le quedaría avisar a los demás para lograr idear un plan para evitar que haga de las suyas de nuevo.

Tan metido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el sol ya había salido, mucho menos que su hermano entro a la cocina. La hermana mayor solo soltó una risa divertida al ver de esa forma al contrario dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro a su gemelo.

-¿Qué sucede Dip? ¿Aun sueñas despierto con besar a Wendy? –Pregunto con un tono burlesco, mientras abría el refrigerador sacando el cartón de leche, poniendo dos platos en la mesa junto al cereal.

-No es eso. Solo tuve una pesadilla – Murmuro bostezando el castaño estirándose un poco para servirse el desayuno.

Alejo esos pensamientos, no ganaba nada preocupándose tanto. Trataría de ser más positivo como su hermana. Ignorando el mal presentimiento que sentía.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado este, perdón si tiene alguna falta ortográfica o error de redacción.

Para quien no sepa quién es Bil Cipher. Aquí dejo una breve explicación sacada de wikia xd.

Bill Cipher: Es un demonio con forma un triángulo amarillo con un solo ojo, capaz de entrar en la mente y tomar el cuerpo de una persona. Astuto, excéntrico, loco, psicópata y físicamente irreverente que encuentra la mayoría de las cosas divertidas. Es raro pero peligroso. Al presentarse normalmente se ve muy despreocupado, pero cuando se enoja hace que su criterio cambie rápidamente. Al final de la serie termina siendo derrotado por los Pines, borrándolo de la mente de Stanley. Se muestra que la última presencia del demonio es una estatua de piedra con su forma, la cual quedó abandonada en medio del bosque.

Les agradezco enormemente por leer esta historia.

¡Bye!


End file.
